This invention relates to machines for cutting and folding sheets of aluminum foil.
Machines for dispensing a predetermined amount of material from a sheet roll of material are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,918 issued Apr. 13, 1976 discloses a heavy gauge plastic film dispenser with a motor for semi-automatic dispensing. The motor of the dispenser operates for a pre-determined time interval allowing an amount of material to be dispensed. The dispensed material is manually torn off by cut-off blade on the dispenser, which is used in the packing of meat cuts.
Using small sheets of aluminum foil in a hair coloring process is well known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,268 issued Oct. 6, 1998 teaches a hair highlighting method and apparatus using sheets of foil. Experts in hair coloring are familiar with how aluminum foil is used, but typically the procedure involves wrapping hair in aluminum foil. A hair coloring procedure which uses aluminum foil can be more expensive than other procedures. One cheaper method for coloring hair involves the use of a cap with holes in it.
Upwards of one hundred small sheets of aluminum foil can be required for hair coloring using the foil method. Also, in this known method the sheets need to be folded along one of the edges. Edge folding prevents bleeding of the colorant and adds edge strength to the foil. It becomes readily apparent how time consuming a manual hair coloring procedure can be if many sheets have to be cut and folded manually from a roll of aluminum foil. A machine which can automatically cut and fold aluminum foil could greatly reduce the effort required to color hair by the aluminum foil method.
According to one aspect of the invention, a machine for cutting and folding sheets of aluminum foil dispensed from a roll includes means for mounting a roll of aluminum foil so that aluminum foil can be advanced through the machine. Two adjacent rollers can be electrically driven to advance aluminum foil by frictional force from the roll. The machine further comprises means for cutting off a sheet of aluminum foil after it has passed between the rollers and means for folding an edge of a cut sheet produced by the cutting means. Means for controlling the cutting means ensures that the aluminum foil is cut only during predetermined intervals.
In an alternate embodiment the invention comprises a machine for cutting and folding sheets of aluminum foil dispensed from a roll, the machine comprising a machine for folding sheets of foil, the machine comprising;
(a) a means for controllably advancing a sheet of foil along a sheet feed direction through said machine;
(b) a means for folding an end of said sheet such that said end including a folded part;
c) a means for discharging said sheet from said folding machine such that said trailing end including a layered edge.
Preferably wherein said folding means including a folding assembly for creasing or folding an end into said folded part.
Preferably wherein said folded part is initially preferably an upstanding vertical section.
Preferably wherein said folded part is initially preferably an upstanding vertical section connected to a downwardly disposed tail section forming an inverted V shape.
Preferably said discharge means further includes a means for flattening said folded part, to form a layered edge.
Preferably wherein said further folding means includes a knockdown roller for interacting with said folded part and further folding said folded part.
Preferably wherein said knockdown roller is preferably made of a soft resilient material for engaging with a top edge of said folded part thereby further folding and knocking down said folded part.
Preferably wherein said knockdown roller is preferably made of a resilient foam.
Preferably wherein said folding assembly includes V shaped folding member and a cooperating composite blade for initially folding an end of said sheet.
Preferably wherein said folding member and cooperating composite blade forms a folded part in an end of said sheet which is preferably an inverted V shape;
In an alternate embodiment the invention comprises a machine for cutting and folding sheets of aluminum foil dispensed from a roll, the machine comprising;
(a) a means for mounting a roll of aluminum foil so that aluminum foil can be advanced through said machine.
(b) two adjacent nip rollers rotatable by a drive system to advance aluminum foil by frictional force from said roll;
(c) a knife mechanism for cutting off a sheet of aluminum foil after it has passed between said nip rollers;
(d) a folding mechanism for producing a folded part of a cut sheet produced by said knife mechanism; and
(e) means for controlling and operating said knife mechanism so that the aluminum foil is cut only during predetermined intervals.
Preferably wherein said folding mechanism including a folding assembly for creasing or folding an edge into said folded part.
Preferably wherein said folded part initially is preferably an upstanding vertical section.
Preferably wherein said folded part initially is preferably an upstanding vertical section connected to a downwardly disposed tail section forming an inverted V shape.
In an alternate embodiment the invention comprises a method of folding sheets of foil, the method comprising the steps of:
a) advancing a sheet of foil through a folding machine;
b) folding a trailing end of said sheet such that said trailing edge including a folded part; and
c) discharging said sheet with a layered edge from said folding machine.
Preferably wherein said folded part initially is preferably an upstanding vertical section.
Preferably wherein said folded part initially is preferably an upstanding vertical section connected to a downwardly disposed tail section forming an inverted V shape.
Preferably further including the step after step b) of b) further folding said folded part.
Preferably wherein said folding machine including a knockdown roller for interacting with said folded part and further folding said folded part.
Preferably wherein said knockdown roller is preferably made of a soft resilient material for engaging with a top edge of said folded part thereby further folding and knocking down said folded part.